


Birthday Presents

by spectralOasis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralOasis/pseuds/spectralOasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Are you sure you can’t come with us?” Mickey asked again, looking up at Mirae with her best puppy dog eyes. Mirae gave her a small smile and ruffled her hair. “Sorry, kiddo. You know as well as I do that I’d love to go with you guys but I have someone coming to pick up an order the same time the show is supposed to start.” Mickey gave a huff, crossing her arms as she scanned for other helpful herbs in the area. “I still don’t see why you can’t just ask him if he can wait until the next day to pick up those charms,” she muttered. “I can’t ask him to wait because he already agreed to put off his order last month for another week when I messed up and scheduled our trip to the cove the same day, remember?” Mirae turned to face Mickey, crouching down next to her to give her a reassuring look. “Don’t worry, I’ll be able to celebrate with you guys when you get back, okay? I’ll need time to make Marco’s birthday present anyway,” she said with a wink. “Now come on, we’ve got enough to start the next part of your lesson!”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure fluff and i scream

Mirae hummed along to her music playlist as she rolled out the dough she had made surreptitiously the night before. It was late morning on June 16th and she had dashed to the kitchen the moment she heard the door close behind Mickey and her brothers. It was Marco’s birthday and his two siblings had saved up the money to buy tickets to see the new performance the local theatre was showing that afternoon. Mickey had cornered her a few weeks ago to see if she was going to go with them.

_“Are you sure you can’t come with us?” Mickey asked again, looking up at Mirae with her best puppy dog eyes. Mirae gave her a small smile and ruffled her hair. “Sorry, kiddo. You know as well as I do that I’d love to go with you guys but I have someone coming to pick up an order the same time the show is supposed to start.” Mickey gave a huff, crossing her arms as she scanned for other helpful herbs in the area. “I still don’t see why you can’t just ask him if he can wait until the next day to pick up those charms,” she muttered. “I can’t ask him to wait because he already agreed to put off his order last month for another week when I messed up and scheduled our trip to the cove the same day, remember?” Mirae turned to face Mickey, crouching down next to her to give her a reassuring look. “Don’t worry, I’ll be able to celebrate with you guys when you get back, okay? I’ll need time to make Marco’s birthday present anyway,” she said with a wink. “Now come on, we’ve got enough to start the next part of your lesson!”_

Mirae shook her head, pulling herself from her recollections to lay the dough in the pie tin. She sprinkled it with the cinnamon sugar she has enchanted with a luck charm before spooning in the apple-cinnamon filling. If she recalled correctly, homemade apple pie was Marco’s favourite treat and she figured it would make for a nicer surprise if she made a full-sized pie instead of a cake for his birthday. Luckily, no one had questioned the dough and filling she had cooling in the fridge, figuring she was just making another batch of the apple tarts she tried to always keep around. Once she had learned that Marco usually skipped breakfast, she made sure to always have some lying about that she could shove into his hand when he walked Mickey over in the mornings before her lessons. _‘You’ve gotta eat something to start your day,’_ she’d scold him, sliding the dish of pastries towards the two siblings. Mirae smiled at the memory as she finished laying the lattice-work of dough over the top of the pie, brushing over the top with egg wash before sprinkling it with the same enchanted cinnamon sugar that she had mixed throughout the filling. She placed the prepared pie in the pre-heated oven before moving off to begin her morning routine of caring for her plants and familiars before settling down to wait for her customer to come by and pick up his order.

Three hours later, she found herself sitting on her couch with two of her largest dogs sprawled over her, soundly asleep. She felt herself drifting off with them when she heard the loud buzzing letting her know that Marco’s pie was finally done cooking. She grinned, struggling up from her position under the dogs. One of them opened an eye lazily before huffing and dropping a paw over his eyes to show his discontent at the new lack of body heat. The other dog was still too asleep to acknowledge her and simply shoved herself over to drape herself across her furry friend. Mirae snorted at the image before heading over to her kitchen, turning off the incessant buzzing before opening the oven door. The rich, delicious smell of freshly made apple pie wafted through the room as she grabbed an oven mit, laying the tin on the nearby cooling rack. Mirae glanced at the clock, noting that the siblings should be arriving back home within a half hour. She blinked in surprise at how quickly the time had passed. “Guess I gave myself just long enough to finish baking this thing,” she murmured to herself. She sat down at her kitchen table and opened up a book to give herself something to do until the pie was done cooling. About twenty minutes passed before Mirae heard the tell-tale sound of footsteps walking up to her home. She sliced and plated a piece of the warm pie before going back to her stool in an attempt to finish up the last page and a half of the chapter in her book. “We’re back!” she heard Mickey’s voice call out a few moments later as the front door swung open. “I’ll be out in a moment, welcome back!” she yelled towards the front room. She stuck her bookmark back in the book, having just finished the chapter when she heard Mickey’s voice. Mirae got up just as Marco walked into the kitchen, his eyes still shining in excitement from the play. She laughed and grabbed the plated slice of pie. “Happy birthday, Marco,” she grinned as she shoved the plate into his hands. “You can tell me all about the performance once we all settle down in the living room,” she said as she absently pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving past him towards the front of the house to greet the others, not noticing him freeze and bring a hand up to his cheek as he stared down at the pie in his hand.


End file.
